JeremyToons Unite
JeremyToons Unite is a 3D/2D crossover action-adventure-comedy open-world platform video game based on JeremyToons series. The game has a 4 character gimmick like Shrek 2 (Game), Lego Dimensions and Nicktoons Unite. All characters from JeremyToons, Jeremy TV, Jeremy World, movies and TV shows appear in this game. This game also has a "Battle" mode which you can straight on brawl or race through levels. It published by Activision and developed by Vicarious Visions, JeremySoft Studios and Toys for Bob for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, PC, and Mac. It was first released in North America on October 1, 2016, October 12, 2016 in Europe, November 4, 2016 in Japan, it re-released on Nintendo Switch on March 3, 2017 Story Jeremy and his friend find that Amelia summons numerous villains to help conquer the multiverse, the cartoons heroes must join forces to stop them. The game also has fourth-wall jokes about the "cliched" plot. Gameplay The gameplay for this game plays similarly to Nicktoons Unite, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, and the Lego games, with elements from the Disney Infinity series. The open-world scenario is inspired by games like Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, The Sims series and the Grand Theft Auto series (however, mature language and darker themes from the games such as human trafficking and vehicle snatching isn't present due to the game's rating and to retain the game more cleaner that their counterparts, permitting the character instead to ride into other people's vehicles, similarly to The Simpsons: Hit and Run and the Lego games). In the console version, the player can play with three computers and no other human players, or with a friend or two with the remaining computer(s). One can switch abilities, which have multiple uses, it only 1-5 controllers on Wii U, and 1-4 controllers on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation Vita, and Game-Fi. it use modification to the engine of Nicktoons Unite engine for Wii U, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo 3DS, and JeremyToons Engine 4 for Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, PC, and Mac. The characters are in the Disney Infinity styled appearence. Hub World The House Portal serves as the Hub World in which functions similar to the Most Eisley Cantina from the early Lego Star Wars games. Custom Character Creation Custom character creation is similar to the Lego games with elements of Skylanders: Imaginators. Characters Playable Characters Jeremy Universal * Jeremy * Larry * Jay * Jeremy Bird * Steve * Sidden * Larrira * Chavles * Nickela * Jason * Aron * Kieran * Molly * Eve * Lola (JeremyToons) * Jeremy's Splat * 78M Wander Over Yonder * Wander Madagascar * Alex the Lion * Skipper Spongebob Squarepants * SpongeBob Squarepants * Patrick Star Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends * Bloo The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Bart Simpson Angry Birds * Red * Chuck * Bomb Nature Cat * Nature Cat * Squeeks * Hal * Daisy Stickguy! * Stickguy Ice Age * Sid * Scrat * Buck The Amazing World of Gumball * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Anais Watterson * Richard Watterson * Nicole Watterson Non-playable characters Jeremy Universal * Bella * Magic-Jeremy * Michael * Gavin * Elizabeth * Erin * Katie * Faye Spongebob Squarepants * Gary the Snail * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Krabs Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends * Mac The Simpsons * Marge Simpson * Maggie Simpson Angry Birds * Matilda * Stella * Terence * Judge Peckinpah * Hal * Bubbles The Amazing World of Gumball * Penny Fitzgerald * Carrie Krueger * Tobias Wilson * Banana Joe * Principal Nigel Brown * Ms. Lucy Simian * Mr. Small Antagonists Jeremy Universal * Amelia * Evil Jeremy * Mecha Amelia * Doom Vercetti Wander Over Wonder * Lord Hater The Simpsons * Sideshow Bob Angry Birds * Leonard * Ross Nature Cat * Ronald Spongebob Squarepants * Plankton * Jellyfish King Ice Age * Gavin * Gertie * Roger Greeny Phatom * Gree Guy Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel * The Red Guy Gameplay modes Dimension Creator Mode Freeplay Mode Story Mode Levels * Jeremyville (Boss: Evil Jeremy) * Planet (Boss: Lord Hater) * London (Boss: Doom Vercetti) * Madagascar (Boss: King Julien) * Spring Field (Boss: Sideshow Bob) * Bird Island (Boss: Leonard and the pigs) * Forest (Boss: Ronald) * Bikini Bottom (Boss: Plankton) * Geotopia (Boss: Gavin, Gertie and Roger) * Lair Blare (Boss: Dr. Blowhole) * Final Destanation (Boss: Mecha Amelia) * 123 Gree City (Boss: Gree Guy) * Elmore (Boss: The Red Guy) * Krusty Krab (Boss: Jellyfish King) * Amelia's lair (Boss: Amelia and all villains) Expansion packs The game currently has three expansion packs: JeremyToons Unite: WB All-Stars, JeremyToons Unite: Cartoons Madness! and JeremyToons Unite: Battle for the World. Trivia * Teasers for the JeremyToons Unite can be seen in Bird Island, Bikini Bottom, Forest and Elmore. * This video game has some influence from Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, the Nicktoons Unite! series, the Skylanders series, Disney Infinity and Lego Dimensions. * The game was originally intended to have the same technology as the Skylanders series, Disney Infinity and Lego Dimensions, using action figures, but ended up to be developed as a game which other playable characters can be unlocked through the game. ** According to the production crew, this strategy was made in order to avoid additional expenses but however, the action figures are still available as promotional items and official merchandise. * For now, this is one of the few open-world games to have a port for a PlayStation handheld console. * Despite The Amazing World of Gumball characters being available, other WB characters aren't included in this game. ** However, various allusions/mentions are included, with an expansion pack focused in Warner Bros. universe being later available. * The Jetsons and Storks were originally to be present in the game, but ended up included in the WB Expansion Pack. Category:Video Game